


An Impromptu Holiday

by Ealasaid, writeyourownstory



Series: Hallmark Channel [9]
Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: Cryptids, Developing Relationship, Inspired by Hallmark Movies, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27888439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealasaid/pseuds/Ealasaid, https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyourownstory/pseuds/writeyourownstory
Summary: Rewrite of the Hallmark movie "Falling For Vermont."Benjamin Richards is a writer who becomesinconveniently stranded in a small town in Vermont.  The local police officer, William Schofield, helps him out.  Will puts Benjamin up at the charming bed and breakfast Will's husband (Joseph) runs for the week or so Benjamin is there, waiting for his car to get fixed.  The longer Benjamin stays, though, the less he finds he wants to leave . . .
Relationships: Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Richards, Joseph Blake/Lieutenant Richards/William Schofield, Joseph Blake/William Schofield, Lieutenant Richards/William Schofield, Tom Blake & William Schofield
Series: Hallmark Channel [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988683
Kudos: 4





	An Impromptu Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> ~Originally brainstormed/chatwritten September 27, 2020!

**butler is boo:** Also I haven’t gotten to granny’s yet but when I do we can start this HALLMARK REWRITE DAY

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** FUCK YEAH  
I'm down  
I gotta eat but I'm hella down

 **butler is boo:** Ok, I have two: Autumn Dreams or Falling for Vermont

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Falling for Vermont sounds 100% gay already  
What's Autumn Dreams about?

 **butler is boo:** AD I have not seen yet, but it’s about two young people who like have a spur of the moment wedding when they’re like, 18 or 20 idk, but both their parents disagree with the union and make them annul it. Years later they reunite and _fall for one another again_ idk  
FfV I _have_ seen, and its pretty alright! It’s about a book editor/acclaimed author who is trying to get away for a bit to escape media attention when she’s caught in a thunderstorm and crashes her car on the outskirts of a small town. She gets amnesia and the local hot man takes her in to his home until she remembers. He’s got a kid and they give the woman a name and she helps around town and with the town festival. Then, her friends track her down and confront her and she remembers everything and has to tell hot man who she is and then she has to leave cause she’s needed for interviews and stuff. Hot man thinks she’s too much of a celebrity to be with him idk. Then she comes back and settles down with them—Hallmark style 😂  
I think hot man is a policeman and actually figures out who she is first and tracks down her friends for her and has them come to the town and he doesn’t tell her until after she remembers and she gets mad and that’s why she leaves for a bit?

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Oh goof lord  
What is it with amnesia??

 **butler is boo:** 😂  
Well it’s either these, or two that have come on back to back about _another_ dating show or a “girl-goes-back-home-to-save-family-farm” one

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Omg 😂😂😂

 **butler is boo:** They repeat a lot of shit on this channel 🙄

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Okay  
Well  
I can see FFV as like  
Joseph Blake, author  
Benjamin Richards, local sheriff ~~and hottest bloke~~

 **butler is boo:** Yes yes that’s what I was thinking!! 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Orrrrrrrr as William Schofield, author, and either Richards or Blake, Sr. as policeman

 **butler is boo:** OOOOOOO  
I’m always a sucker for Will but either is _lovely_

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** I could ALSO see Richards as the author, who doesn't have amnesia, he's just decided to pretend he's stuck in Vermont and can't get anywhere for a lovely impromptu holiday  
since his car crashed

 **butler is boo:** Oh yes, getting away from hallmark tropes is nice!  
**👏** **👏** **👏**

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** the extremely attractive policeman keeps offering to call the local car rental and Richards literally does that thing where he puts his hand over the guy's mouth and is like "shhhhh, shhshhshh, Vermont is _the middle of nowhere"_  
I just can't decide who the policeman is 😂  
Oooooo  
OOOOOOO

 **butler is boo:** 😂😂😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** what if the policeman is Schofield  
and bc it's Vermont, he happens to be married to the owner of the local B&B:   
Joseph Blake 😏

 **butler is boo:** Ooooooo  
**👏** 😏

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** The pair of them are exceedingly sweet together and very generous  
And though he's renting a room from them, they just sort of pseudo-adopt him for meals!

 **butler is boo:** _ofc_ _they are bless_ 🙌

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** (It's the off-season. He's the only guest.)  
😏  
!!!!  
  
_and are very amenable to inviting him into their bed, too_  


**butler is boo:** 🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌🙌  
🙌😭🙌

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Days 1 & 2: Joseph and Ben become _fast_ friends. They like each other immediately  
Joe takes Ben around town, teaches him how to cook something  
they discuss literature, favorite games, etc  
They hit it off partly bc Joseph is from a big city, too -- or, at least, not originally from Vermont  
he was doing some sort of investment banking thing and hated it  
ended up on an aimless holiday through Vermont to visit his brother

 **butler is boo:** Oh most definitely

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** met Schofield -- a friend of his little brother, Tom -- as he went, basically fell in love with the quiet of the woods & also Schofield at the same time  
quit his investment banking job and hasn't looked back since moving out here  
Ben's like, _wow, that sounds nice_  
He's been feeling overworked as it is . . .  
(That's the first night where Joseph's eyes linger a little long and Will seems to be waiting for something)

 **butler is boo:** Ooooooo  
Is it will or joe who suggests they invite him in? 😏

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Joe  
he's like "he's like you, but more likely to punch people" to Will and Will's like 🙄  
and Joe clarifies with "come on, Will, if you're _really_ angry with someone, you just shoot them"  
which like, yeah

 **butler is boo:** 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Ben keeps expecting them to go "PSYCH" and kick him out  
but by the third day, Will gives Benjamin a 'honey I'm home' kiss that's just as nice as the one he gives Joseph!  
Though Joseph does respond with distinctly more enthusiasm, it's def bc Ben just wasn't expecting it 🤤

 **butler is boo:** **👏** 😏

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** It's a _very_ lovely holiday!

 **butler is boo:** 😏  
I bet it is

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Ben spends a week before reluctantly, finally, calling the rental shop

 **butler is boo:** 🥺

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** They send him off with a cake and a kiss from each  
and an open invitation to get in "an accident" in this neck of the woods any time

 **butler is boo:** 😂  
Ugh just imagining a domestic will and joe having a threesome with a wry handsome Ben 🙌😭🙌

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😭😭😭 UGHHHHHHH I LOVE IT

 **butler is boo:** **👏** **👏** **👏**

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** In the sequel, Benjamin moves out there and discovers that Schofield is the head of the local cryptid control department

 **butler is boo:** OOOO TWIST

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** His novels begin to take on a distinctly supernatural flavor~

 **butler is boo:** Fuck I love a good supernatural twist 😏 Will is so badasssss!!

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Yassssssss  
(Turns out, that's how Will & Joe _actually_ met)

 **butler is boo:** (Oooooooo)  
(I’m getting Lovecraft Country vibes so hard!)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** (Joe almost got eaten by a wendigo, Will dramatically rescued him)

 **butler is boo:** (God that's hot 😂)

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** (Or, like, a snallygaster or something idk)  
(Joe calls Tom all, "did you know???")  
(Tom's like "JOE. WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING RIGHT NOW.")

 **butler is boo:** **👏** 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** (Joe's just like 😱)  
(Everything he thought he knew was _wrong)_

 **butler is boo:** Ok yes I am _loving_ this supernatural twist _fuuuuuuuck_  
Thinking of Will just busting up in the clearing where Joe’s about to be mauled to death, shooting the creature dead in a matter of seconds and just standing there in his leather jacket like an avenging angel 🙌😭🙌  
But seriously, Will being in the cryptid control department and Tom being his partner and joe getting invoked and then Ben getting invoked is amazing 😂  
This hallmark rewrite really took a turn 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Ok but I just have this glorious image of Tom coming into the kitchen after a v late night  
and just like  
squinting  
  
cuz there's just this . . . extremely fit bloke with glasses, cursing at his laptop, sitting at the kitchen table in just his pants  
who is this guy???? What? Did Tom wind up in the wrong house again?  
and then notices Joseph is actually cooking at the stove and is just like ???????????????? _no, this is the right house_  
Joe's like *waves spatula* "morning Tom!"

 **butler is boo:** Omg 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** The guy at the table is like "FUCK me! They want the next three chapters in a _week!"_  
Joe's like "you'll be fine, Ben, you always get it in on time"  
Tom's just like "uhhhhhh"  
". . . New boyfriend, Joe?"  
And Joe's like "oh yeah, sorry, this is Ben"  
Ben: at Tom

 **butler is boo:** Tom is horribly confused and thinking “where’s will????”

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** ^^^^^  
Will comes in, already dressed even if he still looks half-asleep -- _is_ still half-asleep, because he kisses Tom's forehead, _ugh Will, whyyyy_  
but THEN he kisses Ben's forehead, too???  
and, disgustingly, finishes by sticking his tongue down Joe's throat  
Tom's just like _okay. Clearly a new cryptid_  
he spends the rest of the day trying to figure out who this new guy is and how his brother is like, in a legit permanent threesome  
Mmmmm  
I'm unreasonably invested in this now  
Delicious, delicious thoughts   
Will, coming home in the early evening after being out the whole night previous  
Ben has _no_ idea what's going on, he's getting more and more anxious bc Joseph's openly worried and distracted all day

 **butler is boo:** Ok I am heavily invested now

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Joseph keeps telling him it's expected but obviously, something is up  
and then Will comes home, exhausted, and with a ton of bandages on. He's clearly been to the hospital. Ben's like ?!?!? even as Will's just nonchalantly like "yeah, thirty stitches, but just some bruised ribs otherwise"  
Joseph's just hugely relieved  
Will kind of slow-motion drapes himself all over Joe, clearly v happy to be home  
and casually tells Ben this story of, like, a family of rabid bears  
that doesn't quite . . . ring true . . .  
(Ben's just visiting this time, he hasn't moved out there yet)  
(They tell him about the cryptids before he actually moves out for real)

 **butler is boo:** Omg it sounds like an episode of TW

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😂😂😂

 **butler is boo:** _f_ _amily of bears_ my ass 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** (It was a nest of mothmen)

 **butler is boo:** Oooooooo  
Yes definitely TW/Lovecraft vibes **👏** **👏** **👏**  
Will is so BADASS

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** _yaaaaas_  
Ben, when he finds out, insists on coming along at one point  
and is literally this manic journalist  
Will & Joe & Tom are initially very nervous about this, but then it turns out Ben is a) fearless and b) an excellent shot and also c) has a powerful right hook  
He's like "what? I had to do research"  
Joe's like "OKAY HAVE FUN" *packs them lunches & sends them off*

 **butler is boo:** OMG 😂  
YESSSSSS  
Ok I love this version a lot better than the original 😂  
Ben like the Castle character getting good material for his novels by accompanying will and Tom on their monster hunting job

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** Yes yes yes!  
Mmmmmm  
their living arrangements -- Tom has his own little house; he used to live with Joe but got tired of um. Surprising his brother and his partner at . . . inopportune times . . .  
Joe & Will have the master bedroom. Ben usually shares with them, but he also has his own room that doubles as an office for when he's on a creative tear  
or like, cursing his way through edits  
. . . there's a ghost living in the closet, there  
Ben, once he learns about the cryptids, is entirely unsurprised  
the ghost is of a man named Leslie who killed himself half a century ago (it was . . . accidental . . .)  
Ben thinks Joe & Will already know so he never brings it up  
all Leslie does is moan in the closet anyway, and he's polite enough not to do it during the day  
which is the only time Ben sleeps in that room anyway

 **butler is boo:** Omg  
Omg YES  
First of all, Ben is very relatable as an author 🙌🙌  
Second of all—LESLIE 😭😭😭😭😭😭

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😂

 **butler is boo:** Tell me, are there cryptids in town that are like, regular citizens but just in hiding? Like a werewolf family or a family of wendigos?

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 🤔  
I think it's just that the woods are very thick  
and there are lots of places to hide  
maybe there are a few cryptids in town?  
idk though!  
I bet at the police department they have a running joke that Schofield is part-cryptid himself!

 **butler is boo:** 😂😂😂  
And there’s a bet going about what he actually is and they bug Tom about it all the time  
Also I can see the convoy lads as part of the department too

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** YES  
SMITH IS THE LOCAL CAPTAIN

 **butler is boo:** YESSSSS  
There’s a bet going that he’s something too 😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😏  
YES  
(once Ben moves in with Joseph and Will, everyone starts betting that Will is some sort of previously-undiscovered succubus)  
(Tom sticks his fingers in his ears and does NOT listen when people discuss that)

 **butler is boo:** _Bless Tom_ 😂😂😂

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm delicious

 **butler is boo:** I like this one  
The actual movie is playing right now and I’m just rolling my eyes at how corny it is compared to this

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 😂  
mmmmmmMMMM   
or  
maybe

 **butler is boo:** 👀

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** the exact same thing happens with Ben  
where he finds out because like, Will goes missing in the middle of the week  
🤔  
or Ben just goes out the back at the wrong time  
Will shows up all Rambo  
and is just like "my God, I seem to be getting into a habit of this"  
😂  
honestly though, I think I like that happening maybe during the second or third time Ben visits? just not the first?

 **butler is boo:** Yessssss  
And he finds out on accident  
But it definitely explains quite a lot from when he was there the first week  
And mysterious things kept happening around town or with Will

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas  
and Joseph is in on it but he's always so sincere when he's trying to convince Ben that there's nothing going on

 **butler is boo:** It’s hard though when will or Tom show up with mysterious injuries and just brush it like “yeah, just another day in the office” when you’d think it would be the opposite in such a small backwoods town

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** YES  
especially when nothing shows up in the papers!!!  
at one point, Benjamin just seriously sits them both down and tells them "you realise you are both coming across as _the Shining_ -level of mystery and creepy"

 **butler is boo:** And Ben gives serious thought to Will and Tom being in a like a fight club of some kind  
😂 JINX

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** LOL  
or both 😂

 **butler is boo:** And Will and Tom like brush him off and say “look, it’s just standard police stuff, nothing to get bothered about really”  
They say as they sit bleeding from several wounds and bruised to hell on the couch.  
😂  
Which Ben knows is total bullshit—from his research he _knows_ about police stuff

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** ^^^^^^  
hmmm tho of course it happens all at once because if there were serious creepy vibes, Ben would just stop visiting 😂  
so maybe it's the second visit  
Ben's there for a month this time  
it's supposed to be lovely, because it's the fall and it's all the holidays or . . . something  
but then Will starts having to work really late and Joseph is not happy about it . . .  
Benjamin overhears some of _that_ argument  
Joseph's like "Really, though? Is _now_ the time to chase -- look. We have Ben here, this isn't the _time."_  
Will's like "I mean, it's not like _I_ set the damn things loose." And he sighs and is like "look, I'll try to get back at a reasonable time" and then they both notice Benjamin coming into the kitchen and break off🤔  
now that I'm thinking about it, I get the sense that Benjamin is sort of like  
Joseph's companion cat 😂  
like how you have one cat but it's lonely so you get a second one?  
Will's sad he has to leave Joseph for random and long hours so when Benjamin and Joe hit it off, he's like "well I mean he _is_ very attractive"  
and is like "yes let's adopt him, then my Joseph shall not be so lonely"

 **butler is boo:** **👏** 😂  
Omg yessssssss  
Ben as the cat companion omg 😂  
And when Will comes home all banged up from the most recent big baddie, Joe and Ben are there to take care of him 🥰

 **Lt. Richards is bae:** 🥰  
yessssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> _🤗 No regrets -- this is my absolute fave pairing 😏 ~E_
> 
> _You have infected me, babe. This has become an obsession! 😂 ~W_


End file.
